


Find Your Happily Ever After

by Craftywritelove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cancer, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Disney, Disney References, Disney World, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Original Fiction, Romance, Slow Burn, plus size character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftywritelove/pseuds/Craftywritelove
Summary: What started as an attempt to get away from her complicated life at home quickly becomes something of a fairy tale in the making for 26-year-old Sam Willis. I mean of the hundreds of thousands of people who walk through the gates of Magic Kingdom every day what are the chances one of them would be her celebrity crush.
Kudos: 1





	Find Your Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is really the first time I've tried to really write something original with original characters and in more of a real-world setting! 
> 
> Thanks for coming along for the ride and I hope you enjoy it!

Seriously there was no better place to be for her right now. Sam sat at the table just off Main Street USA. It was still a bit early in the day so the tables weren’t crowded yet they would be a little closer to lunchtime when the ice cream parlor opened. But for now, it was quiet and she could sit and enjoy her venti Starbucks Iced Passion Tea Lemonade. Mornings at Walt Disney World were the best. Well, a lot of people are most definitely around at rope drop these days she knew the parks well enough to know where to find the quiet spots. And right now that’s what she needed. She was officially more than halfway through her trip with only four days left before she had to go back and face the reality of her real life. She loved that Disney bubble and being far away from her real-life… well she kind of wished she could stay here forever. But it was still early in the day and she could sit here all day feeling sorry for herself or get up and go enjoy herself. It was cool for Florida. But she’d never been to Florida in January before so it wasn’t exactly like you could compare winter Florida or Summer Florida. She pulled out her phone and checked the app on her phone. The park had only been open for about 20 minutes and the wait times were already heading upwards. She didn’t manage a FastPass for Peter Pan’s Flight and with the rumors of it going for refurbishment soon the wait time wouldn’t be better than it is right now. She picked up what was left of her Starbucks and headed off towards Fantasyland. 

By the time she arrived at the entrance, the wait was already at almost an hour. But there was a perk to traveling by yourself and right now that included waiting in an hour-long line to fly with Peter Pan because you wanted to and no one was around to tell you your time was better spent elsewhere or that simply an hour was too long to wait for that ride. She also hadn’t seen the new standby queue yet and was actually a little excited for the pixie dust lights she’d seen in videos. Typically she didn’t wear this type of stuff out to the parks but when her best friend Hannah bought them absolutely amazing “Breakout Boys” friendship necklaces for Christmas and then she saw the themed ears on Etsy well she just had to. Sam got in the line and pulled out her phone. It was a little while before she was into the interior of the queue so she thought she’d check in on social media. It was still too early back home in Wisconsin to text anyone but she decided she’d send a quick text with one of the castle pictures she took this morning to her parents and Hannah. She put her phone away ready to just enjoy the sights and sounds of the 45-minute wait when the man in front of her turned around. He had on a baseball cap and sunglasses. He pulled them off as he turned around. His eyes were an absolutely captivating shade of blue; they weren’t the super dark bright blue but almost like a light and sparkly shade. “Hey, I really like your ears, and the necklace is nice too.” He said with a smile. 

“Thanks,” Sam said back to him. “My best friend, Hannah, actually got me the necklace I have Toby’s necklace and she has Zach’s “Breakout Boys” is kind of our thing she let me pick out which one I wanted because if I’m being honest both of them are pretty great but after thinking about it a whole lot I decided to try and match our personalities and our friendship and we just decided I’m a bit more like Toby and she’s a bit more like Zach. That was probably way too much information for a total stranger” Sam added looking away from him. 

“I think that’s kinda sweet actually,” the man said back to her. 

“I have to admit I’m a bit of a bigger Alex Ryan fan than Luke Gordan. Hannah likes Luke a little more so” Sam shrugged. Something about what she said caused him to laugh.. Sam gave him a sideways glance that seemed like a strange reaction. 

“Is your family here with you?” he asked. 

Sam swallowed quickly. She wasn’t quite sure how to answer that question. She was alone. Her family was back in Wisconsin. She’d decided she needed to try a solo trip before she was forced to try a solo trip. But should she really tell this random stranger that no one was with her? 

“No,” She said. That was bold but for some weird reason she felt safe with this guy “It’s just me” She added shrugged again. OK, she should probably stop doing that. 

She noticed the man seemed to be in line by himself. Seeing solo female travelers at Disney was honestly becoming a pretty common thing but it seemed a bit rarer to find a guy spending his time alone at Disney. 

“Me too.” He said “I had a little short break between jobs and thought I’d come spend a few days in the parks” 

“Disney is definitely a great place to escape to,” Sam said smiling at him. Sam was typically a shy girl she wasn’t sure where all this confidence to talk with this guy was coming from. Not to mention he was way too attractive of a guy to be paying attention to her. Maybe that was it she was just enjoying the attention after being pretty much on her own for the last five days. They turned a corner and entered the pixie dust lights. If you're going to fly with Peter Pan you obviously need some pixie dust. And a little faith and trust. The man reached the lights first and made a show of twirling around in the pixie dust. Sam giggled. Sam decided to just walk through the lights not wanting to bring attention to herself. 

“Oh No,” he said “You need more pixie dust than that” He held out his hand and for some reason Sam grabbed it. He guided her back under the lights and she spun in a slightly less dramatic fashion than he had. When she’d finished spinning she turned back around to face him and he had quite the smile. Sam felt… enchanted… maybe it was just the pixie dust and the spinning. He turned to walk the next few steps in line and she shook her head trying to shake off whatever it was that she was feeling.

____________

Alex turned around after he got off the moving walkway she was in the boat behind him so she shouldn’t be too far behind. He’d noticed her ears and the “Breakout Boys’ logo on her jacket and turned around thinking he’d make her day by saying hi, maybe signing an autograph, and taking a picture but she didn’t seem to recognize him. He’d kept talking to her and by the time they’d reached the pirate ships he was half tempted to ask her to ride with him. But she was alone and seemed nervous. Maybe even a little sad. He didn’t want to push her. But he also didn’t want to leave her without knowing he’d see her again. Something had captivated him about her. Once out of the way of oncoming traffic getting off the ride he stopped her. 

“Hey, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Shit that might have been a little creepy. It’d been a while since he tried to ask a girl out without his celebrity status to help him out and the side-eye she gave him confirmed his fears. 

“That’s not…. Ummm….” he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. This was an absolutely great impression he was making. “I just wanted to know if you might want to meet up again. I actually really enjoyed talking to you and seeing as we’re both by ourselves… I just thought… maybe like Disney Springs tonight” 

“I’m not a big club” or “bar” girl” Sam admitted not meeting his eyes. He really wished she’d look up at him. Her brown eyes were gorgeous and he really wanted to see them. 

“That’s good because I’m not really into that either. But I was thinking maybe the coke-a- cola rooftop bar. It’s a bar but not like a bar bar you know?” Sam smiled, Alex was sure his heart skipped a beat. And honestly, he wasn’t even sure it was a full smile but he knew he wanted her to do it again. 

‘I’ve never actually been there but I’ve always wanted to check it out. Sounds like a good enough reason to try to me” she said. Finally, she looked at him straight on. Alex smiled back at her. 

“Maybe like 8:00ish after the park closes?” He asked. 

“Ok that sounds good,” She said. 

“Can I ask what your name is?” Honestly, he should have probably asked earlier but well better late than never. 

“Sam” She answered

“I’m Alex,” He said. He waited for what felt like forever for the recognition to dawn on her face. And just like that, the moment would be over. They had just been talking about him. She’d have to put the pieces together. 

“I’ll see you later Alex. I have a FastPass to get to.” Sam said walking away towards the rest of Fantasyland. 

“See you later,” He said before heading off in the opposite direction.


End file.
